Happiness
by Rythmn10
Summary: [one-shot] Usui frowned while keeping his stuff on the side and halts right in front of her, gazing at her intensely. They stared at each other for a few seconds before he finally sighed.


**Disclaimer:** I of course don't own Maid-sama in any way. I just own this idea below. I'm a broke, jobless person so please don't sue me.

x-x-x

A melodious song playing on the television echoed in the, newly brought, huge manor of the Usuis'. Lights were dim and Misaki, sitting on the couch in front of the television, focused more on her phone than the song playing on the television.

'_I'll be late! Have dinner and go to sleep, don't wait for long.'_ she eyed the message she received almost three hours ago from her husband and frowned.

"How long will that idiot take to come back? It's almost midnight." she mumbled to herself, feeling concerned and irritated all of a sudden. She had already reviewed the files from her work twice, ate a little and now, had nothing else to do but to wait. She felt drowsy but did not want to go to bed without him. Past few days were a roller coaster ride for her, feeling ill most of the time; she was not able to concentrate much on her work, consequently her work load was reduced by her supportive superiors and thus she doesn't have much to do.

She was about to call him and ask him to come back home immediately when the main door of the Usui household clicked open. She felt energized when she see him enter with his belongings and smiled slightly as soon as he made eye contact with her.

He frowned while keeping his stuff on the side and halts right in front of her, gazing at her intensely; hands placed on his hips, stood tall and ready to scold. The television was blocked from her sight, while she was still sitting on the couch, looking up right back at him. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Usui finally sighed. A blush appeared on her cheeks; maybe it was the guilt feeling, but she did not want to admit it and instead tilted her head to focus on the television past him, abruptly wanting to avoid him.

Usui without any words held her hands and pulled her up to stand in front of him, took the phone from her hands and kept it on the nearby table and took a 180 degree turn along with her, so that now his front and her backside faced the television. He then himself sat on the couch and pulled her down on his lap, not giving her a chance to think.

She was now sitting on his lap facing him, with her each leg on either side of him and her hands placed on his shoulders, with their eyes fixed on each other. He then pulled her closer by her waist, enveloped her in his arms and buried his face in her neck, taking in her scent.

Misaki startled by his actions did not resist and instead felt concerned because she knew he was tired. She can feel it. They had known each other long enough to understand each other's emotions and feelings. Though he enjoys doing his work but at times you just feel tired, Usui has spend more than twelve hours at work today, even the alien from another planet who can do anything and everything can feel exhausted at times.

She hugged him back and slowly tapped his head, trying to comfort him. He just wanted to come back home and spend some quality time with his wife, but not this late. He firmly wanted her to rest. Past few weeks were a little harsh on her and she needs to get better. He first kissed her on the back of her ear, then started tracing lingering kisses on her neck, making her shiver and crave more for his touch. She snuggled closer to him and placed her lips on his jaw line, her head messing with his hairs. Both were just kissing and enjoying the moment, forgetting the world around them. Usui suddenly pulled back remembering something and stared straight at her, one of his hand cupping her cheek.

"Did you eat?" He asked.

"I ate a little earlier." Misaki gained awareness of her surroundings and replied, giving him a sheepish smile. Usui glared at her for a second.

"No good. You have to eat full." He tried to get up before he was stopped by Misaki.

"It's OK. I don't feel like eating anyway. Did you eat?" asked the wife, trying to deviate the attention of her husband.

"Misa-chan never listens to me!" Usui said in his flat tone completely ignoring her question and hugged her again by pulling her closer. He then gave a light nod, replying to her previous question. Misaki smiled lightly and yawned while embracing him back. She tilted her head a little making her cheek brush against his cheek. "See! I told you to sleep or else you will feel tired." He complained again, feeling her tiredness.

"I'm fine idiot. Don't worry. I just feel sleepy." Misaki always feels comfortable in his arms. Like the way he was hugging her, tapping her lightly on her back, caressing her hairs, how can she not feel sleepy. But she didn't have to admit that. He sighed and tilted her head on his shoulder so that she can rest more comfortably. He himself closed his eyes wanting to savor the moment for a few minutes and tilted his head more into her neck. Both embracing each other closely, their fronts pressed against each other, eyes closed and heads down on each other's shoulder, Usui's hand that was roaming on her back reached onto her abdomen area and caressed it.

"How is the little one doing?" He asked the soon to be mother almost in a whisper, his voice sending shivers down her spine. Only the voice of advertisements playing on the television echoed in the house, not that they mind; while his hand stayed on the area a little below her stomach. Misaki smiled, feeling the happiness of the moment.

"Doing good actually. I did not vomit today at all and I ate fine. Little one is being nice to me" Usui chuckled. He kissed her cheek and came back to his position on her shoulder, embracing her more tightly if possible. He hummed and snuggled her. Misaki being pregnant needs extra care. Though her bump is not yet visible but just the feeling of his child growing inside her, brings enormous joy in his heart. He cannot wait for a little misaki running and playing everywhere in his mansion. Soon they dozed off into each others' arms on the couch itself; with the television playing not very loud.

-x-

Usui woke up from his peaceful slumber, his head lying in an uncomfortable position on Misaki's shoulder, which was a little below than required, result of height issues. He glanced at the clock that showed 2:40 am in the morning. He tried to look at Misaki who was still sitting on his lap with her legs placed on either side of his. Her head was positioned on his shoulder with her forehead pressed tightly against his neck, breathing in his neckline. He chuckled realizing she was asleep as well.

He then eyed the tele-shopping playing on the television and reached for the remote located not very far from where he was sitting on the couch. He turned off the television and got up, picking Misaki in a panda style by making her legs go around his waist, keeping one hand behind her back and other on the edge of her hips. Misaki unconsciously tightened her embrace around his neck. He then quickly checked the doors and windows of the house if they were closed, then went to the kitchen to put the remaining food into the refrigerator with Misaki still clutched onto him tightly. He then entered the bedroom, placed her properly on their bed and covered her with the duvets. He quickly changed his clothes into comfortable ones and hopped himself into the bed, under the covers beside her.

He kissed her on the lips and lingers there for a while making Misaki blush, but she did not open her eyes and instead hid her face in his chest. He chuckled bringing her closer to himself, and kissed her on top of her head. He finally closed his eyes in order to bring an end to 'the happy' today and to welcome a cheerful tomorrow. He knew that nothing can be sad when his Misaki is with him.

x-x-x

**A.N.: **Hello! This is my first time writing a story. I mainly read Maid-sama and Detective Conan fanfics. I was always a guest reader, but recently I had this above scene in my mind and gave a try at writing it. I am not sure if it came out right and is understandable or not, so if you find mistakes or do not understand what scene I'm trying to portray then please tell me. Praises, criticism everything is welcome, just knowing that someone made time to read it is awesome for me. Thank You.


End file.
